


First Date

by Lelila15



Series: A Collection of Firsts [4]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Academy days, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelila15/pseuds/Lelila15
Summary: Kougami is determined to get Ginoza to go out on a date with him.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya
Series: A Collection of Firsts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571860
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	First Date

Nowadays, most people would just ask the Sybil System to recommend a partner and Sybil would set the whole meeting up. The System can determine whether two people are an ideal match depending on certain criteria, which Kougami hasn’t bothered to look into too much. He still prefers to meet people in person first, then find out for himself if they are a good match, without having to ask a computer for its input. He supposes he’s just old fashioned in that way, much like how he still prefers to read classic literature from actual books rather than a computer screen.

Kougami also knows that if he were to ask Sybil for its input on Ginoza, it wouldn’t be very positive. Though there is no evidence between being related to a latent criminal and one’s own crime coefficient, there is still a huge stigma being related to one. The same stigma exists for those seen associating with someone related to one.

Kougami supposes this is why Ginoza turned him down, preferring to see Kougami in private, where he wouldn’t get ridiculed for associating with the son of a latent criminal. Kougami couldn’t care less about what other people thought. He had tried again to explain this to Ginoza the next time he saw him, but Ginoza had outright refused to listen by turning his back and making his way to his next class. Kougami felt it was best to let him go, knowing this was a battle he could not win. But rather than feel disappointed at being rejected yet again, it only fueled Kougami’s determination.

The following week, after a particularly grueling lecture from Professor Saiga, Kougami was walking out of the classroom when he spotted Ginoza a few yards away, reviewing his notes from the lecture. “Hey, Ginoza,” he called. He waited for Ginoza to locate him in the crowd and make eye contact before stating, “I find Saiga’s view on 20th Century criminal profiling to be rather outdated. With the Sibyl System in place, it’s really no longer necessary. Thoughts?”

It wasn’t a true statement on his part. He actually does see the benefits of profiling, as humans are far too unique for a computer to be able to fully understand how they communicate both verbally and non-verbally, but he wanted to get Ginoza’s input.

He knew he was going out on a limb addressing him in public, but based off Ginoza’s answers and thought-provoking questions during the lecture, Kougami figured others could really benefit from what he had to say.

Ginoza simply looked at him, expression unchanging, and said, “I agree,” then walked away.

“Huh,” Kougami said to himself, already planning his next move.

The next time they meet up, Kougami decides to ask him for a date before sex. He imagines any other guy in his situation would just keep his mouth shut, but he’s too invested and this is his next tactic. “Hey,” he says as Ginoza sits in his lap, nibbling on his ear, “I would really like to take you out for a drink sometime.”

Ginoza stops what he’s doing and sighs, leaning back. “Kougami, I thought- “

“Just hear me out,” Kougami takes a deep breath. He figures he hasn’t tried to be entirely honest yet. “I like you, Ginoza, and I don’t care about your father’s social standing. I think I’ve proven that doesn’t bother me.” He expects Ginoza to interrupt him. When he doesn’t, he rushes to continue, “I’m just asking we go for coffee. Or tea. Or a smoothie, sparkling water, whatever you want!” He can feel his frustration building as he can tell by Ginoza’s body language he is going to refuse him...yet again. “I don’t even know which you prefer. I just really want us to get to know each other. You know, outside of the bedroom. Is that too much to ask?” Kougami thought that if he smoked, he would be reaching for a cigarette right about now.

Ginoza places both hands against Kougami’s jaw, his fingers brushing the back of his neck. He waits for Kougami to lift his head and make eye contact before saying, “I appreciate what you’re trying to do, Kougami,” he says gently, “but I don’t date. So, you can stop trying, because it’s never going to happen.”

And it’s that statement, more than any other, that tells Kougami only under penalty of death will he not get a date from Ginoza Nobuchika.

They still fuck, so the relationship stays just as Ginoza requests it does. It’s only after they’re both satiated and lying side-by-side in Kougami’s bed that he asks Ginoza some questions. Nothing too probing, as he knows how Ginoza can be with sharing too much personal information, but just enough to get to know him past the superficial facts.

“So,” Kougami begins as he stretches both arms, “what are your plans after college?”

Ginoza looks at him out of the corner of his eye. “Why do you ask?”

Kougami huffs a small laugh and sits up, propping his pillow against the headboard. “Well, most people who are in college have an idea as to what they’d like to do once they get their degree. You’re studying law with an emphasis in criminal psychology, is it safe for me to assume you want to be some sort of criminal lawyer?”

“Absolutely not,” Ginoza says as he sits up himself. Kougami hides a smile. Now he’s getting somewhere. “If you must know, my goal is to work as an Inspector for the MWPSB.”

Kougami hadn’t expected that. “Really? Why the Public Safety Bureau?”

“I believe in the Sybil System,” Ginoza answers. He pauses for a moment, then says, “and I guess you could say I want to succeed where others have failed. Let’s leave it at that,” he says cryptically.

He places his hand on Kougami’s thigh, leaning close to peer at him over the rim of his glasses. “Now how about for round two?” And then there’s no more room for questions.

Now he had more information about the enigma that was Ginoza Nobuchika. So, he wanted to become an Inspector. That was something he could work with.

He decides it’s time to finally pull out all the stops. He doesn’t know much about Ginoza, but he, like an Inspector, must work with what he has. One night, while alone in his room, Kougami makes a list of everything he knows about Ginoza. A lot is what he likes in the bedroom, but he scratches most of those notes out as soon as he writes them, as this is not about that. At least, not right now.

Instead, Kougami focuses on Ginoza’s overall personality. His cold demeanor, his constant borderline angry facial expressions, his lack of interest in others, zero empathy and his seemingly inability to smile. Making note of all of this, he wonders briefly to himself why he’s so interested in the guy in the first place. Anyone else would have walked away by now.

It’s only then he realizes that it’s all those things that make Ginoza so damn fascinating.

Despite his social standing, Ginoza still managed to become his own person, living inside his father’s shadow but refusing to let it block out the sun. Everyone in today’s society is so open, so easy to read and willing to conform to social norms, if for no other reason than to fit in. But Ginoza will never fit in, and rather than try, he’s become his own person. A person that’s hard to read and get along with, yes, but an honest, true to himself person.

He supposes that’s why he has yet to see him have a conversation with anyone else his own age or have a meal with another person. But it’s not out of some sense of pity that fascinates Kougami so much. He’s starting to realize the reason why he wants to get to know Ginoza so much is because nobody else ever has. He wants to be the first who does.

But how? He writes down what else he’s learned about Ginoza, such as wanting to be an Inspector for the MWPSB. It’s a difficult position, for its grueling hours, exposure to all different types of crimes and latent criminals, not to mention the likelihood of one’s own hue getting clouded, so why would he want to do it?

He supposes the reason anyone wants to get into law enforcement; to help others.

Immediately after Professor Saiga’s next class, Kougami approaches Ginoza and says, “Man, I might need to get a tutor.”

Ginoza perks up, “Why?”

“Well, I just can’t seem to grasp the concept that profiling is no longer needed.”

“I thought you said it was an outdated practice.”

Kougami grins to himself. “I did, but now I’m not so sure. I mean, it worked pretty well back then. It wasn’t perfect, but it definitely had some merit. What do you think?”

Ginoza’s eyes were the brightest he had ever seen them. “For one…”

Kougami listens intently as he talks. It was the most he has heard Ginoza speak, not only at one time, but probably in the entire time they have known each other. They walk side-by-side across campus. It’s lunchtime, so without Ginoza even seeming to notice, Kougami steers them toward the cafeteria. It’s noisy and crowded, but both of them barely seem to notice as they debate the concept of profiling then versus now. Kougami is even able to buy Ginoza’s meal without him noticing.

The conversation continues through lunch, long after the cafeteria starts to empty. Not only is he enjoying their exchange of ideas, but Kougami is captivated by the way Ginoza’s mind works. He enjoys learning his standpoint on profiling and other related subjects and is pleasantly taken aback by his own viewpoints. He didn’t realize he had formed his own opinions on the subjects they discuss. Kougami is enjoying sharing his own viewpoints and realizing just how passionate he is about them.

Ginoza presses him, challenges him, forces him to think beyond his own perception, even though that had not been the point of all of this. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like it. On the contrary, the conversation he is having with Ginoza is probably one of the most engaging conversations he’s ever had. It was one thing to listen to someone talk about their passions, but it was something else entirely to be listened to and disagreed with, which Ginoza wasn’t afraid to do. The very idea of someone outside of a lecture hall disagreeing with him was stimulating on a level he didn’t anticipate. He realizes if he wants this to continue, Ginoza needs to feel the same way about him.

After lunch, they make their way to the local library, which indexes all the material the academy offers on criminal profiling. Ginoza makes recommendations for Kougami to read, but also doesn’t discount his counterargument and agrees to read a few of his own recommendations. Kougami can barely wait to get home and read what he’s recommended so he can discuss it with him.

After they download all of the recommended material, they decide which ones should be read in what order on the way back to Ginoza’s dormitory. “You’ll have to tell me what you think,” Ginoza says as he unlocks the door, “I’d be very interested if after reading those you still think profiling has a place in our society as it exists today.”

Kougami genuinely smiles at Ginoza but doesn’t follow him into his room. “And I’d be interested to hear if after you read what I recommend why it absolutely should, even in today’s society.”

“Oh, don’t worry, you will,” Ginoza states, then kisses Kougami sweetly. It’s the gentlest kiss they have ever shared. “Now are you coming in or not?”

Kougami smirks. At this point, he can’t help himself. “Not,” he answers teasingly, “that’s not something I do on a first date.”

“You idiot,” Ginoza says, “this wasn’t a date. This was…,” Ginoza pauses, eyes growing wide as he thinks about the past few hours. Kougami couldn’t stop his smirk from spreading into a full-blown smile.

Ginoza huffs out an exasperated breath. “You bastard.”

Kougami genuinely laughs. “So, does this mean you’ll actually meet me for coffee on Thursday?” He made note this was the drink Ginoza had gotten with his meal.

“I hate you,” Ginoza says, but there's no heat behind his tone. Just as he’s about to close the door, he stops to adjust his glasses and then asks, “How does noon sound?”

Kougami stuffs his hands into his front pockets, smiling widely the whole time. “Only if I’m buying.”

Ginoza’s eyes narrow. “You’re an idiot.” He says again. They stare at each other for a moment in companionable silence, both wondering what all this means.

Eventually, Kougami says, “So, see you then?”

“Yeah,” Ginoza answers, then quietly shuts the door.

Kougami punches the air in victory. It wasn’t the best or most elaborate first date he’s ever been on, but it was by far the most informative and most satisfying, even without the sex.

Hours later, when Kougami goes to sleep still smiling, he has no idea Ginoza has also gone to sleep with the same smile tugging at his own lips.


End file.
